Harmony
by Shirohina
Summary: Quand une fille de mangemort aveugle entre à Serpentard et conteste la politique anti-moldu de sa maison, ça fait forcément des étincelles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 En première année

Dans un vieux manoir de la côte anglaise, une jeune fille faisait sa valise. Elle tâtonnait dans son placard, à la cherche de tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était si tôt que le soleil lui-même ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais cela, elle l'ignorait car elle ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. Elle ferma sa valise avec allégresse, elle allait enfin fuir cette demeure qu'elle haïssait. Elle entendit le pas lourd de son père dans l'escalier ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

-« Erin ! Viens ici ! Nous allons être en retard ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater le Poudlard express ? » vociféra-t-il

Elle se dépêcha, en songeant que dans quelques heures, elle n'aurait plus à supporter ces cris incessants. Elle descendit prudemment l'escalier en colimaçon, la main sur la rampe, l'autre tenant fermement sa valise. Ses parents l'attendaient en bas, à l'entrée de la maison. Son père était de haute stature, les épaules carrées, le dos toujours droit, vêtu richement le visage hautain. Ses yeux sévères fixaient la jeune fille avec déception. Sa mère était à côté de lui, grande, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et de magnifiques yeux sombres. Elle la regardait durement. Une fois leur fille arrivée au bas des marches, ils transplanèrent. Elle sentait seulement que tout lévitait autour d'eux. Le contact avec le sol du Chemin de Traverse fut brutal. Elle s'effondra sur son énorme valise.

« Relève-toi, tu nous fais honte une fois de plus ! » Ordonna sa mère, d'une voix rude, dépourvue d'affection.

Ils se pressèrent dans les boutiques, Erin put aller seule chez Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes, elle était soulagée d'avoir laissé ses parents dans son sillage. Elle sentait qu'il y avait deux personnes dans la boutique qui avait une forte odeur de poussière mélangée à celle du parchemin. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Ah… vous devez être mademoiselle Sullivan. demanda une voix d'homme âgé

C'est exact. Et vous, Mr Ollivander je suppose ? répondit-elle

Je vous le confirme, c'est pour votre première baguette ? continua-t-il

Elle hocha la tête.

-« Bien, dans ce cas, je fini de m'occuper de Mr Potter ».

-« Bonjour. » fit la voix d'un garçon beaucoup plus jeune -« Bonjour. répondit-elle, C'est ta première année à Poudlard ? »

-« Oui, toi aussi ? »

Elle opina de la tête.

-« Je suis Erin Sullivan, et toi ? »

-« Harry Potter »

Le garçon qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir, avait de grands yeux verts et les cheveux en batailles. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu plus grand qu'elle.

-« C'est vraiment stupéfiant. Mais il n'y a aucun doute Mr Potter, c'est bien cette baguette. » dit Ollivander

-« A plus tard ! » salua Harry en sortant de la boutique poussiéreuse

-« Bien, à votre tour. Venez ici je vous pris. » reprit le vieil homme

-« Excusez-moi, mais je suis aveugle, pourriez-vous me guider ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante

-« Mais bien sûr. »

Il lui prit le poignet et l'emmena près de la caisse.

-« Essayons celle-ci, bois de chêne et plume de phénix. »

La jeune fille décrivit un cercle invisible dans l'air avec son poignet, baguette à la main. Elle entendit quelque chose exploser en face d'elle.

-« Hum… de toute évidence non. » Il la rangea en marmonnant des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-« Et celle-ci, bois de noisetier et ventricule de dragon. »

Elle exécuta le même geste et une vague d'air glacé souffla dans la boutique.

-« Non plus. »

-« Voyons voir celle-là, bois de sureau et crin de licorne. »

Elle répéta encore une fois le même geste. Elle sentit une puissance magique qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant émaner d'elle.

-« Aucun doute, c'est cela qu'il vous faut. » Affirma Ollivander

-« Bien, merci, combien vous dois-je ? » questionna Erin

-« Deux gallions. » répondit l'homme

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit la somme demandée, elle sortit de la boutique, le brouhaha ambiant lui faisait perdre ses maigres repaires. Une main ferme et osseuse se referma douloureusement sur son avant-bras. Marcus Sullivan, son père.

-« Il ne te reste que vingt minutes, nous allons à la gare de King Cross immédiatement. » dit son père d'une voix aussi dure que sa poigne.

Ses parents marchaient d'un pas rapide, qu'elle avait du mal à suivre. La gare était affreusement bruyante, elle était bondée. En traversant la barrière pour se rendre sur la voie Neuf trois quart, elle reconnu la voix d'Harry. Elle aurait bien aimé être dans son wagon, c'était pour l'instant la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. Ses parents, Sang-Purs et anciens mangemorts ne sortaient plus et avaient interdit les contacts extérieurs à leur fille. Leur famille était connue et très respectée, leurs seuls amis étaient d'autres mangemorts.

-« As-tu pris un hibou à l'animalerie Stainley ? » demanda sa mère, glaciale

Erin avait complètement oublié.

-« Je… non. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Sa mère lui donna une gifle si forte qu'elle tomba à la renverse, atterrissant sur ses fesses. Elle sentait le regard des personnes autour. Elle se releva tant bien que mal.

-« Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de nous décevoir ! Espèce de bonne à rien ! Parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment notre fille où si tu es une sale Sang de Bourbe ! » Hurla sa mère, attirant encore plus de regards sur eux. Erin retenait difficilement ses larmes, mais aucunes ne perla sur sa joue, elle ne se montrerait plus jamais faible. Elle prit ses bagages et sauta dans le train, sans même un au revoir. Elle parcourut plusieurs compartiment à la recherche de Harry. Elle entendit sa voix, il parlait avec un autre garçon. Elle ne tenait pas à les déranger, alors elle alla plus loin. Elle trouva un compartiment qu'elle croyait vide. Lorsqu'elle entra, la voix d'un garçon lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

-« Excuse-moi, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne ici. » dit-elle prête à partir

-« Eh bien, tu t'es trompée, je me présente, je suis Drago Malfoy et je serai à Serpentard, enfin je pense. » répliqua le garçon

C'était clairement une invitation à rester.

-« Erin Sullivan, je ne sais absolument dans quelle maison je serais et je m'en contrefiche. »

Rétorqua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-« Quoi ? Tu t'en fiche ? Et si tu tombes à Griffondor ? » insista-t-il

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait, n'importe laquelle lui conviendrait.

Le dénommé Drago Malfoy entama un long monologue qui apprit pas mal de chose à Erin sur lui et sur Poudlard. Ce garçon avait la même mentalité que ses parents, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment, il était arrogant, prétentieux et vantard. Il haïssait les Sangs de Bourbe et ne se priva pas de faire tout un discours sur la manière dont, s'il le pouvait, il les exterminerait. Il était tellement absorbé par lui-même qu'il ne remarqua pas que son interlocutrice était aveugle et ne pouvait pas voir ses gesticulations vaines. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte à présent, être loin de ce garçon qui ne lui rappeler que trop ses parents et leur étroitesse d'esprit. Le train s'arrêta et les élèves descendirent. Drago l'aida à descendre ses valises. Mais quand il lui dit qu'il fallait les laisser là, elle eut un petit doute sur son honnêteté. Alors il lui expliqua que se serait aux elfes de maison de les monter jusqu'aux dortoirs, elle eut un pincement au cœur, pensant à son elfe de maison, Alun, qu'elle laissait à ses parents. Sur le bout du quai, un homme qu'elle pensait immense la salua, elle lui fit un sourire, Drago eut un soupir dédaigneux. Plus loin elle entendit Harry rire avec le garçon de tout à l'heure. Harry passa à côté d'elle et la présenta à son nouvel ami, Ron Weasley. Un rouquin adorable. Drago s'était évaporé alors elle resta avec les deux garçons. Pour aller au château, il fallait prendre une barque et traverser le lac noir. Ron la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était que les premières années qui devaient emprunter ce chemin inquiétant. La barque tanguait doucement, un garçon prénommé Neville était avec eux dans l'embarcation. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre. Elle avait l'impression d'être encore sur le bateau tandis qu'elle montait en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron un long escalier. Une voix de femme sèche les accueillit en haut des marches. C'était le professeur de métamorphose McGonagal. Ron et Harry tentèrent plus tard de lui décrire l'apparence de leur professeur. C'était une femme grande, mince, d'un certain âge, aux lunettes carrées qui donnait à son visage un air très sévère.

-« Bien, les enfants, nous allons bientôt pouvoir savourer le festin, cependant, avant vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsoufle et Griffondor. » expliqua-t-elle

De lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer une vague de bavardages bruyant. A ce moment-là, Erin regrettait sincèrement de ne pas voir la Grande Salle et ses quatre tables, ses professeurs à l'extrême opposé de la pièce, le plafond magique et surtout le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'entamer son discours de début d'année. On les emmena juste devant l'estrade où siégeaient tous les professeurs. On appelait un par un tous les premières années pour les répartir dans les maisons. D'après Hermione, une fille qu'Erin venait de rencontrer, on déposait sur la tête un vieux chapeau qu'on appelait le choixpeau et qui lisait dans votre esprit afin de savoir quelle maison vous conviendrez le mieux. Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione furent envoyés à Griffondor, mais Drago, fut envoyé à Serpentard, comme il le pensait. Puis ce fut le tour d'Erin. Elle eut quelques difficultés à rejoindre le professeur McGonagal sur l'estrade, elle dut en plus grimper sur un tabouret. Une fois installée, McGonagal posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-« Hum…je vois ici beaucoup de potentiel, cependant tu es aveugle. Hmmm…tu serais tout à fait à ta place à SERPENTARD ! » décida le choixpeau

Erin s'orienta avec son ouïe jusqu'à la table d'où provenait le tonnerre d'applaudissements. Elle s'assit face à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch, à côté de Drago, qui ne lui adressa pas la parole une seule fois durant le repas. Si Erin ne voyait rien, son odorat fonctionnait merveilleusement bien, et le festin commença pour elle par de délicieuses odeurs émanant des plats sur la table. Le repas fini, Flint, qui était aussi leur préfet les mena au cachot, où étaient les dortoirs des Serpentards. Il y faisait bon. Erin discuta avec Pansy Parkinson, une fan de Drago. Elle lui parla pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne voit son idole qui la vira sans prendre de pinces.

-« Alors, elle te plaît notre salle commune ? »souria narquoisement Drago

-« L'ambiance est agréable. » répondit-elle

-« C'est vrai que comme t'y voit pas grand chose Sullivan, tu peux pas dire si elle te plaît ou non. » Se moqua Drago, déclenchant le rire de plusieurs autres personnes. Erin se leva calmement et se tourna vers Drago.

-« Je n'y vois peut-être pas grand chose Malfoy, mais même sans te voir, je peux te dire que tu ne me plais pas. » cingla Erin

Celui-ci ne trouva rien à répliquer et Erin partit se coucher avant qu'il ne trouva autre chose à critiquer chez elle. Le lendemain elle avait son premier cours de métamorphose, elle était impatiente de découvrir ce que l'on pouvait faire avec une baguette. Elle se leva de bonne heure et alla faire sa toilette. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir Harry, Ron, Neville et même Hermione. Erin se rendit à la Grande Salle, croisant quelques elfes de maison sur son chemin. Si elle ne les voyait pas elle pouvait situer les personnes ou les créatures vivantes avec une précision incroyable, peut importait la taille de l'espace où elle se trouvait. Elle avait aussi une bonne mémoire des itinéraires, cependant si elle ne faisait pas attention ou si elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle pouvait facilement rentrer dans quelqu'un. Ce fut ce qui se passa ce matin-là tandis qu'elle allait dans la Grande Salle. Elle réfléchissait au comportement de Drago la veille lorsqu'elle rentra dans Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

-« Eh bien, Erin, que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée

-« Je me rendais à la Grande Salle et …je vous ai bousculé. » répondit-elle en baissant la tête

-« Ce n'est pas grave, faisons un bout de chemin ensemble. » proposa le vieil homme

Sans le voir, elle sentait que cet homme avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Elle marchait à côté de lui alors elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

-« Professeur, pourrais-je suivre les cours normalement et avoir mes BUSE et mes ASPIC comme tout le monde ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche. » dit-il

-« Mais professeur, comment vais-je faire en potion ? Nous devrons lire les recettes ? »

-« Tu ferais bien de demander à Miss Granger si elle n'aurait pas une petite idée. »

-« Vraiment ? Croyez-vous qu'elle puisse m'aider ? » fit Erin

-« Bien-sûr. » souria-t-il « Bon, je te quitte ici, la Grande Salle sera ouverte quand tu y arriveras. »

-« Au revoir et merci professeur ! » s'écria-t-elle.

En effet, les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle s'installa à la table des Serpentards et attendit un court moment. La salle se remplissait peu à peu, Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent la saluer ce qui la conforta dans sa bonne humeur. Même Drago ne la fit pas retomber. Elle était bien trop heureuse maintenant pour ce soucier de lui. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de cours du professeur McGonagal, sinon elle se serait perdue. Si il l'avait remarqué, il n'avait rien dit. Elle prit place près d'une Serpentard nommé Allie, une fille très mince, presque maigre. Le cours débuta par une énumération du règlement propre à McGonagal. La première métamorphose qu'ils eurent à faire était de transformer un escargot en sifflet. La formule était simple, il fallait prononcer distinctement le mot _slilencum _en tournant sa baguette dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Erin et Hermione réussirent du premier coup. Les autres eurent plus de mal. Ron obtenait un escargot qui ne cessait de sifflet et Drago un sifflet qui dégoulinait de mucus. Après plusieurs fou rire, le cours s'acheva sur une note positive. Les élèves devaient descendre dans les cachots pour le cours de Rogue. Cette fois Erin ne prit pas de risque en y allant avec Hermione, dans le même temps elle pourrait lui demander si elle savait quoi faire. Tout le monde s'installa, Erin à côté de Pansy cette fois. Chacun était en train de bavarder lorsque Severus Rogue pénétra dans sa classe, le silence se fit automatiquement. Il fit lui aussi un petit topos sur l'essentiel de son cours en ajoutant quelques commentaires sarcastiques.

-« Bien, comme vous le savez sans doute, nous avons le privilège d'accueillir cette année dans notre classe une célébrité locale. Mais pour me simplifier encore un peu plus la tache d'enseigner l'art délicat des potions, une handicapée se trouve aussi dans cette classe. Espérons juste qu'elle ne sera pas un poids trop lourd pour cette classe de babouins mal élevés. » Déclara Rogue

Le cours avait très mal débuté pour deux personnes, Harry et Erin, tous les yeux sautaient de l'un à l'autre.

-« Ouvrez vos livres page vingt. »

Le premier problème d'une longue liste d'autres se posa pour Erin. Comment trouver la page vingt ? Le problème fut vite contourner car lorsqu'elle s'empara de son livre, il s'ouvrit comme par magie à la bonne page.

-« Maintenant vous avez une heure pour réaliser le philtre Antiscare le plus parfaitement possible. » Le philtre Antiscare était un philtre de soin accélérant le régénérescence de la peau, peut importe son état. Le deuxième problème se posa, elle devait lire, or son livre n'était pas en relief comme elle le craignait. Rogue observait son manège du coin de l'œil. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans aide. Et il ne fut pas déçu, Erin avait eut le temps, dans le trajet pour se rendre aux cachots, de discuter avec Hermione, cette dernière lui avait appris un sort pour mettre en relief n'importe qu'elle carte, écriture ou dessin.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la page du vieux livre de potions.

-« _Escribe Anima_. » Prononça-t-elle doucement.

L'écriture sur la page se gonfla et apparut en relief pour la plus grande joie d'Erin. Elle passa son index droit sur les ingrédients. Elle se leva prudemment et alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Le troisième et dernier, espéra-t-elle, problème se posa. Comment trouver les ingrédients dans le placard ? Là aussi, sans Hermione, rien n'aurait été possible, Hermione lui avait parlé d'un sortilège permettant d'attirer les objets voulus à soi, sauf s'ils étaient maudis.

-« _Actio_ poudre de corne de licorne. » Chuchota-t-elle

Elle répéta la même formule pour tous les ingrédients et retourna à sa place, satisfaite. Elle débuta la recette, très inquiète à l'idée de se tromper, elle relisait chaque ligne deux ou trois fois pour être bien sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentit soudain la présence de quelqu'un se trouvant à côté de son chaudron. Elle sursauta, c'était le professeur Rogue qui était penché sur le chaudron en question. Il ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à redire alors ! Erin était prête à bondir partout. Tous les élèves amenèrent une fiole de leur philtre Antiscare sur le bureau de Rogue. Le cours se termina bien et elle était libre jusqu'à trois heure cet après-midi. Elle mangea en face de Drago, qui ne lui adressa pas la parole, ce qui arrangeait bien Erin, il ne fallait surtout pas que les Serpentards apprennent qu'elle allait faire ses devoirs avec Hermione, Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque. Ses heures de liberté écoulées, elle devait avoir Histoire de la magie puis Défense contre les forces du mal. Durant l'Histoire de la magie, elle ne cessait de prendre des notes, buvant les paroles du professeur *******. Le professeur Quirrel lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Son cours était ennuyant. Elle avait hâte de rentrer avec Pansy et ses copines, elles se racontaient toujours des ragots entres-elles, et elles adoraient entendre les ragots concernant Griffondor. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentard et entamèrent leur conversion. Les garçons les regardaient de loin et Pansy énerva le reste des filles en disant que Drago et elle sortaient ensemble alors que tout le monde savait que ce dernier refusait ses avances. Le reste du premier trimestre se déroula sans événement particulier, seul le cours de vol fut intéressant. Le professeur Bibine refusait qu'Erin monte sur un balai, mais au grand désespoir de cette dernière, Erin insistait, soutenue par toute la classe, même les Serpentards. Erin se révéla plus que douée. Elle était ravie. Harry lui proposa de venir s'entraîner avec lui le samedi. Elle accepta.

-« Alors Sullivan, tu t'entraîne avec Potter maintenant ? » Railla Drago

-« Ouais, tu pourrais t'entraîner avec nous ? » continua Blaise

-« Tu l'aimes ? » Ria Crabe

-« C'est qu'elle l'aime son Pottychou ! » minauda Goyle

Erin leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

-« Si je m'entraîne avec Harry, c'est parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a le niveau pour m'entraîner. » Les nargua-t-elle en tournant les talons.

-« Répètes un peu ça !? » Ordonna Drago, mais Erin était déjà loin.

Erin était contente de leur avoir fermé leur clapet une fois de plus. Elle attendait Harry près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il lui offrit un gâteau dont elle ne se méfia pas, en le croquant, elle sentit quelque chose craquer dans sa bouche, et ce n'était pas le biscuit. Harry la rejoignit, accompagné par Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Elle avait de la chance qu'ils l'aiment bien, elle avait déjà vu ce qu'ils avaient à Marcus Flint la dernière fois qu'il avait dit quelque chose sur la mère Weasley. Au début, Erin avait eu du mal à se repérer sur le terrain de Quiditch qui était gigantesque. Fred lui en fit faire le tour pour qu'elle se le représente le plus justement possible. Ce fut un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Le soir, elle s'endormit épuisée, courbaturée mais heureuse. Chaque samedi, elle se retrouvait avec les Griffondors qui étaient désolés qu'elle ne soit pas dans leur équipe. Elle se révélait une gardienne presque meilleure que Dubois. Les semaines passaient vite, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais à Poudlard. Les cours de Potions étaient un jeu d'enfant grâce à Hermione. Erin trouvait tous les cours passionnants, même Défense contre les forces du mal et Histoire de la magie, Hermione et elle étaient les seules à ne pas piquer une seule fois du nez dans le cours.

Les vacances de Noël furent vite arrivées. Harry et Ron semblaient préoccupés et Erin ne tenait pas savoir pourquoi. Les tensions entre elle et le reste de sa maison se calmèrent durant les vacances, en effet, il ne restait plus grand monde chez Serpentard. A part Erin et Drago, il y avait Allie et Blaise. Ces deux derniers passaient tout leur temps avec Erin pour sa plus grande joie. Drago restait avec eux, mais demeurait silencieux à part ses railleries habituelles. Il semblait triste d'être à Poudlard pour Noël, bizarrement, Erin imaginait mal les Malefoy en famille, en train de couper la dinde de Noël. Le matin de Noël, elle se réveilla un peu avant les autres, prévoyant de faire un tour dans le par et de passer prendre des nouvelles d'Hagrid. Elle remarqua la présence discrète de quelqu'un dans la pièce.

-« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante

-« Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde Sullivan. » Grogna la voix de Drago.

-« Tu as un problème avec moi, que je sache, dans le Poudlard Express tu m'appelais par mon prénom, Drago. » dit-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

-« C'était avant que j'apprenne que t'étais handicapé, Sullivan. »

-« Et qu'est-ce-que ça change ? » questionna-t-elle

-« Tout, je ne suis pas familier ni ami avec tes gens de ton espèce. Je ne compte pas m'abaisser à ton niveau, maintenant si tu pouvais dégager ça m'arrangerais. » répliqua-t-il

Ils étaient face à face à présent.

-« Bien, mais sache que premièrement c'est moi qui m'abaisse à ton pitoyable niveau en te répondant, deuxièmement le jour où je serais aussi handicapé mentalement que toi je me suiciderais et troisièmement vas te faire voir ! » dit-elle en s'en allant.

Erin retenait ses larmes. C'était donc ce que sa maison pensait d'elle ? Si ce n'était que Malefoy, ce n'était pas vraiment important même si ça restait blessant, mais si il n'était pas le seul ? Elle sortit un vieil Ipod moldu qu'elle avait acheté il y a deux ans. Elle l'alluma et mit son casque sur sa tête. Elle mit une de ses chansons moldues favorites, _Imagine_ de John Lennon et elle se mit à pleurer doucement, priant pour ne croiser personne. La musique se termina et elle mit _Let it burn_ de RED. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle accéléra. Cette chanson aussi se termina sans qu'elle ait croisé quiconque dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Sa chanson préférée vint ensuite, _I hate every things about you_ des Three Days Grace. Mais elle se cogna contre quelqu'un de grand. Elle se contrefichait de savoir était-ce. Mais la personne en question lui saisit le bras, à en juger par la poigne et la taille de la main sur son avant-bras, c'était un adulte, donc un professeur. Le professeur en question la lâcha lorsqu'il vit les larmes débordantes de ses yeux blancs. Le professeur n'était autre que Severus Rogue, sortant de sa précieuse réserve. La jeune fille reprit sa course aussitôt libre. Le professeur Rogue était quelque peu dérangé par la vision très matinale d'une gamine, non seulement aveugle mais aussi en pleurs. Comment pouvait-on être dans cet état à sept heures du matin ? Cette gamine était sa meilleure élève depuis un bon moment, excepté Granger bien sûr.

De son côté, Erin continuait sa course effrénée vers la cabane du demi-géant. Arrivé devant, elle éteignit son Ipod et rangea son casque dans son sac puis toqua contre la porte froide. Elle s'ouvrit quelques instants après. Hagrid lui proposa une bièreaubeure qu'elle déclina, lui rappelant gentiment son âge et l'heure qu'il était.

-« Oh, excuse-moi mais te voir dans un tel état… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle avait juste fini son histoire quand quelqu'un toqua à nouveau sur la porte.

-« Caches-toi, tu ne devrais pas être ici à cette heure là. »

Erin se glissa donc sous une couverture, près d'un Crocdur ronflant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-« Harry, Ron, Hermione vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs ! »

-« Ah, ben désolé. » fit Ron d'un ton désinvolte

-« Nous ? Vous êtes avec quelqu'un Hagrid ? » demanda Hermione

Erin sortit de sa cachette et leur sourit. Mais Hermione n'était, contrairement aux deux garçons, pas dupe.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Erin ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle

Alors Erin leur raconta son heurt avec Drago. Harry et Ron prirent immédiatement sa défense en imaginant des plans irréalisables pour faire payer à Malefoy son insolence. Hermione fit une moue qui voulait dire : bah, ça m'étonne pas plus que ça. Quand il fut neuf heure, les quatre compères laissèrent Hagrid et Crocdur à leurs occupations. Erin était ravi de ne pas rentrer au château triste et seule un matin de Noël, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la joie débordait par tout les pores de sa peau, mais au moins, elle ne pleurait plus. Pour le petit déjeuner de Noël, professeurs et élèves mangeaient à la même table. Erin qui ne connaissait pas l'identité du professeur qu'elle avait heurté tout à l'heure priait pour que, qui que ce soit, il n'y fasse pas allusion devant Malefoy. Elle retrouva entre Harry et Neville, soulagé de ne pas être près de Malefoy. En revanche Harry n'était pas très heureux d'être en face de Rogue qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs emplis de haine. Il regardait aussi Erin bizarrement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Le repas fut un festin. Dumbledore papotait gaiement avec tout le monde, questionnant les élèves sur leurs cadeaux. Harry resta très évasif contrairement aux Serpentards, heureux qu'on leur demande de se vanter un peu. Erin ne savait pas si elle en avait eu, elle ne dit rien. Sur le visage de Rogue, une expression de compréhension passa et sa meilleure élève tomba en chute libre dans son estime pour ne jamais plus y remonter. Le déjeuner se termina et Erin descendit dans sa salle commune, elle allait vérifier qu'aucun présent ne lui était destiné. Le bruit des conversations s'évanouit au détour d'un couloir et la solitude se fit plus pesante sur les épaules d'Erin. Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle se retrouva complètement seule. Elle se dirigea vers le sapin de Noël, prononça la formule pour mettre en relief les écritures et vérifia les étiquettes des paquets restant. Non, en effet, aucun ne lui était adressé. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, elle avait l'habitude des déceptions. Blaise suivi de près par Malfoy entrèrent, ce dernier ricana quand il la vit, agenouillée face au sapin. Il allait se faire un plaisir de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien pour elle.

-« Alors Sullivan, t'as été gâté ? » railla-t-il

Elle ne répondit même pas, elle se fichait de ce que ce gosse de riche pensait. Elle s'en alla, laissant Malfoy et Blaise commenter sa réaction. Ce n'était pas le pire Noël de sa vie, mais il serait classé dans les mauvais. Mais malheureusement, le destin n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Dans le passage menant au stade de Quiditch, elle eut la malchance de croiser Rogue, qui ne put se priver d'une remarque sarcastique sur son comportement matinal.

-« Mademoiselle Sullivan, je vous pensais au-dessus de ça. »

-« Au-dessus de quoi professeur ? » demanda Erin intriguée

-« Pleurer à chaude larmes de bon matin parce que vous n'avez pas été gâtée, cela relève du niveau de Potter. » répondit Rogue, un grand sourire découvrant ses dents jaunes

Erin venait de comprendre que le professeur qu'elle avait malencontreusement heurté ce matin n'était autre que Rogue. Là, elle était foutue, heureusement qu'il ignorait la vrai raison de son chagrin.

-« Pardon professeur mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » coupa Erin en tentant une fuite

Rogue ne releva pas mais n'en pensa pas moins, elle tomba encore plus bas que Potter dans son estime, si c'était possible.

-« Une pleurnicharde doublée d'une menteuse, je ne vous félicite pas pour votre comportement, j'attendais mieux de la part d'une élève de ma propre maison. » Cingla Rogue

Pour Erin s'en était trop, elle explosa.

-« Professeur, je ne suis ni l'une ni l'autre et ce qui m'arrive à six heures et demi un matin de Noël ne vous regarde absolument pas. Maintenant, si vous le permettez j'aimerai passer. »

-« Bien, vous viendrez en retenue samedi soir, avec Mr Potter. J'espère que cela vous apprendra à ne pas manquer de respect à son professeur. »

Rogue fit virevolter sa cape et s'en alla d'un pas allongé. Erin était désespérée. Elle rebroussa chemin, préférant la tranquillité de la tour d'astronomie à l'agitation du terrain de Quiditch.

Samedi et le retenu avec Rogue approchait à grand pas, Erin préférait ne pas trop y songer. Les choses n'allaient pas vraiment mieux même si Malfoy la laissait en paix. Ses notes étaient en chute libre et le professeur Flitwick ne cessait de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui n'allait pas c'était que ses parents avaient été invités par la famille Malfoy et qu'ils avaient dit oui. Ils devaient y aller la semaine suivante. Blaise lui posait toutes les deux minutes des questions sur sa famille tandis que Malfoy lui jetait des regards ahurit dont la discrétion était très variable. Le dîner avait lieu pendant les vacances d'hiver, elle serait donc présente. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun envie de se retrouver entouré de mangemorts pendant toute une soirée, sans compter sur Malfoy pour lui pourrir la vie. Le moment de la retenu tant redoutée arriva, un nouveau problème apparut en bas d'une liste plus que préoccupante, où était le bureau de Rogue ? Harry lui avait dit de l'attendre devant sa salle de classe, ils iraient ensemble, dans ces moments là, il faut restaient solidaires. Il arriva en plus tard que prévu, ce qui était plutôt mauvais pour le moral. Ils perdurent encore un peu plus de temps en cherchant le bureau en question. Une fois arrivés, ils avaient plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Rogue leur ouvrit, furieux.

-« Vous trouvez toujours le moyen de vous faire remarquer, n'est ce pas Potter ? Quant à vous, Miss Sullivan, ce n'est guère mieux. » grogna Rogue

-« Mais … » tenta Harry, mais c'était perdu d'avance.

-« Taisez-vous Potter, maintenant, récurez-moi ces chaudrons jusqu'au dernier, vous ne partirez pas avant d'avoir fini. »

Et le travail pénible commença, Erin était heureusement de ne pas être seule et Harry ne semblait n'avoir qu'une envie, jeter un chaudron à la figure du professeur. Quand ils eurent fini, Rogue les congédia. Erin rentra chez les Serpentards exténuée.

Malfoy, étendu sur l'un des canapés, confortablement installé, ronflait doucement. Erin savait que c'était lui. Elle éclata de rire. Il se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait déjà filé dans son dortoir en tentant d'étouffer son fou rire. Elle aurait vraiment aimé voir ça. Le lendemain elle ne se priva de raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille. Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire, imaginez un peu, le petit prince de Serpentard ronflant sur un canapé, la salive coulant le long de son menton. Malfoy en entendit vite parlé et était sans doute vexé, mais Erin pensa que ce n'était que justice. Et les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent, plus glaciales que d'habitude. Ses parent virent la chercher à Poudlard. Ils attendaient leur fille sous la neige, Erin sortit leur dire honteuse qu'elle devait normalement emprunter le Poudlard Express ce soir mais sa mère ne voulut rien savoir. Elle quitta donc Poudlard avec quatre heures d'avance. Le dîner qu'elle redoutait se déroulerait ce soir, dans le manoir des Malfoy. Elle enfila une robe noire simple et refusa que sa mère la maquille. Elle refusait qu'elle la touche. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux d'or en une tresse sur le côté et elle était prête. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent juste devant le portail du manoir Malfoy. Elle détestait déjà cet endroit, sans même l'avoir vu. Ce fut Malfoy junior qui leur ouvrit. Une première vague de politesse énerva modérément Erin. Malfoy plaisait à ses parents, elle en était sûre. Un sale gosse de riche, Sang Pur et qui hait les Moldus par dessus tout, c'était évident qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Malfoy la salua comme sils étaient de très bon amis, ce qu'elle n'apprécia vraiment pas. Les parents de Malfoy, Lucius et Narcissa étaient comme ses propres parents, en moins violents. A table, ils débattaient de l'incompétence de Dumbledore et d'autres sujets tout aussi passionnants.

-« Drago, fais le tour du propriétaire avec Erin. » Suggéra Lucius Malfoy

Erin pensa d'abord à la fuir la conversation alors elle accepta. Mais au final elle se demanda ce qui était le pire, passer une heure en silence avec Malfoy junior ou entendre ses parents parler de Lord Voldemort avec admiration, elle choisit Malfoy junior.

-« Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit que tes parents étaient des Sangs Purs ? » demanda Malfoy

-« Parce que ça ne te regardait pas, Malfoy. » dit-elle, tranchante

-« Pas la peine te t'énerver, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce soir, mais tu es invivable. »

-« Ah bon, pourquoi, d'habitude je ne le suis pas ? En tout cas, c'est pas ce qu'on croirait ! »

Il ne dit plus rien de toute l'heure, au grand soulagement d'Erin. Ils marchaient en silence, il lui montrait chaque pièce, chaque couloir, si bien qu'ils eurent fini au bout d'une heure et demi.

Erin s'en alla avec ses parents en transplanant, elle laissa à Malfoy une drôle d'impression.

Le soir même, Erin apprit une nouvelle qui la vida de toute force vitale. Son année à Poudlard venait de se terminer.

-« Quoi ?! » s'écria-t-elle furieuse

-« Tu as parfaitement entendu, tu n'iras pas non plus l'an prochain, nous verrons dans deux ans ce qu'il en est de ton niveau. » expliqua son père avec un calme effrayant.

-« Mais pour quelle raison Père ? » demanda-t-elle

-« A cause de tes notes pitoyables bien sûr. Mais pour l'année suivante, c'est un autre problème, ta mère refuse que tu y ailles, mais moi, je suis pour. » continua-t-il

-« Mais Père, je vous en pris, laissez-moi y retourner pour finir l'année, je vous promets d'augmenter mes notes, je vous en supplie. » sanglota-t-elle

-« Pour cette année, c'est non, nous avons appris de source sûre que tu fréquentais Harry Potter, tu n'as pas honte d'être amie avec celui qui a anéanti le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Tu ferais mieux de rester avec Drago Malfoy, lui au moins il est issu de bonne famille contrairement à tes amis de Griffondor. »

Erin avait l'impression de suffoquer. Tous ses vrais amis étaient à Griffondor. Elle ne pourrait plus rester avec eux, sinon elle courrait un grave danger. Elle savait de quoi son père était capable. Elle monta dans sa chambre en silence, réfléchissant à une solution pour se sortir de cette impasse. Elle ne put dormir cette nuit-là. Etait-ce Drago qui avait tout déballé à ses parents, c'était plus que probable. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, dans un flot ininterrompu, finissant par s'écraser sur son oreiller. Si seulement elle pouvait fuir, elle aurait aimé hurler contre ses parents, ignobles de la priver de la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie : Poudlard, si elle n'avait pas vu en l'école des sorciers une échappatoire à sa vie familiale, elle en aurait fini il y déjà un moment. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais et les mois suivants n'allaient rien arranger. Sa vie était rythmée par les disputes, les cris et les coups. Si seulement elle pouvait se défendre, elle avait beau prier tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, personne ne l'aiderait et elle le savait. Elle manqua donc plusieurs mois de scolarité que ses parents lui firent rattraper avec quelques cours de magie noire. A Poudlard, les Serpentards se demandaient où elle pouvait bien être, voire si elle n'était pas morte. Les Griffondors semblaient aussi un peu inquiets. Les professeurs savaient où elle se trouvait, connaissant tous l'histoire charmante de la famille d'Erin. Erin se laissait gagner par le désespoir, en attendant sa troisième année à Poudlard. Les jours passaient lentement. Son père lui annonça une nouvelle qui changea complètement son état d'esprit, elle irait en deuxième année à Poudlard ! Elle était si heureuse de savoir qu'elle reverrait ses amis, le château et les professeurs, même le cachot humide de Rogue lui manquait. Elle se sentait revigorée, prête à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. Cependant sa mère s'acharna à durcir son quotidien durant le mois qu'il lui restait à passer dans sa famille. Elle trouvait chaque jour un nouveau prétexte pour lui hurler des choses horribles à la figure ou pour lui jeter un sort. L'avantage, c'était que ses réflexes s'étaient nettement améliorés. Elle listait déjà ce dont elle avait besoin. La solitude était toujours aussi pesante. Elle ne pourrait plus rester avec les Griffondor sans risquer gros. Alors elle se faisait à l'idée qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne seraient plus ses amis. Il lui restait toujours Pansy et ses copines, Allie et Blaise, et tout en bas de la liste, Drago Malfoy, qu'elle haïssait véritablement aujourd'hui. Elle ne pourrait plus faire du Quiditch le samedi avec Harry et les frères Weasley. Elle était déçue, certes, mais heureuse tout de même. Le mois passa avec une lenteur abominable, chaque jour était une souffrance qu'elle ne méritait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Par contre il faudra patienter un peu pour le troisième parce que là je sèche un peu, j'attends l'inspiration ^^

Bonne Lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2 En deuxième année

Mais la rentrée finit par arriver, et elle alla seule sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trouver les boutiques représentait pour Erin une première difficulté, la deuxième était d'acheter le matériel dont elle avait besoin, bref un enchaînement de complications. Heureusement pour elle, la famille Weasley était là aussi, elle demanda gentiment à Mrs Weasley si elle pouvait l'aider pour dénicher les livres nécessaires sur les nombreux rayonnages de Fleury et Bott. Mrs Weasley accepta et fut d'une efficacité redoutable. En quelques minutes, elle eut fini.

-« Merci beaucoup, sans votre aide j'y aurais passé la matinée. » remercia-t-elle

-« Mais de rien ma chérie, si tu as à nouveau besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas ! » chantonna Mrs Weasley

-« Hey, mais qui voilà ! » firent simultanément les jumeaux Weasley

-« Salut Erin ! » dit Harry en chœur avec Ron

-« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione

-« Salut tout le monde, et oui, je vais bien ! »

Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'une voix masculine au timbre léger ne les interrompe.

D'après Ron, il s'agissait d'un écrivain du nom de Gilderoy Lockart, et toutes les femmes tombaient sous son charme en le voyant.

-« Voilà, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver ! » plaisanta Erin

Lockart repéra Harry et ce dernier dut subir une séance photos contrainte et forcée avec ce dernier.

-« Mais que vois-je ? Potter et sa bande ! Alors Potter, tu es content, tu vas encore faire le une ! » ricana Malfoy d'une voix traînante, arrivé dans la boutique depuis peu.

-« Dégage Malfoy. » répliqua calmement Hermione

Il la regarda un instant, avec un air de profond dégoût et dit :

-« Je ne parle pas aux gens de ton espèce Granger. D'ailleurs Sullivan, que fais-tu avec eux ? »

-« J'avais besoin d'aide et par malchance tu n'étais pas présent Malfoy. » rétorqua Erin

-« Des robes de seconde main, des livres d'occasions et une hideuse tignasse rousse, vous ne pouvez être que les Weasley. Mr Potter, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. Et vous, vous devez être Hermione Granger, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Et… Miss Sullivan… mais que faîtes vous ici ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy, d'un ton hautain

-« Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à votre fils, Mr Malfoy, je cherchais de l'aide pour mes achats. »

-« Ah dans ce cas… »

-« Bon, allons-y les enfants ! » fit chaleureusement Mr Weasley, interrompant l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée de son timbre enjoué.

-« Arthur… » constata Lucius Malfoy

-« Lucius… »

-« Bavarder avec des Moldus… vous traînez votre honneur de sorcier déjà si minable dans la boue. » dit dédaigneusement Malfoy

-« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même conception de ce qu'est l'honneur d'un sorcier. »

-« C'est certain. Nous nous reverrons au Ministère Arthur. » salua Malfoy

-« Nous nous reverrons à l'école Potter. » lança Drago en emboîtant le pas à son père.

Mr Weasley les regarda d'un air désolé, tout le monde se dit au revoir, Erin n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à Ron, Harry et Hermione qu'elle ne resterait pas avec eux comme avant.

Elle rentra au Chaudron Baveur un peu morose et se coucha le ventre vide. Le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas faim, elle ne mangea pas non plus, elle refit ses bagages en y ajoutant une cage, elle comptait bien apprivoiser un oiseau cette année. Elle descendit péniblement les escaliers, serrant fermement ses affaires contre elle. Le Poudlard Express partait toujours à la même heure. Elle ne fut pas en retard, non, au contraire, elle était largement en avance. Elle trouva facilement un compartiment vide où elle s'installa. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne l'entendit pas, son casque sur les oreilles, elle n'entendait plus rien. Le nouveau venu se demandait ce qu'elle avait sur la tête et qui l'empêchait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il se risqua à lui retirer doucement.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Blaise Zabini

-« Un casque, ça te permet d'écouter de la musique sans que les autres l'entendent. » répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Je peux essayer ? »

-« Ouais. » dit-elle en lui plaçant le casque sur les oreilles.

Au début, il fit une tête bizarre, puis le retira en s'écriant que le sorcier qui avait inventé cette merveille était génial. Lorsqu'elle put enfin lui préciser que c'était une invention moldue, son enthousiasme retomba considérablement. C'est à ce moment que Drago Malfoy entra dans le compartiment.

-« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Erin, inquiète

-« Devine. » fit une voix traînante

-« Malfoy… »

-« Bingo. » dit celui-ci

Erin reprit son casque de la tête de Blaise, le repositionna sur la tienne et monta le son. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre, ni savoir qu'il était à côté d'elle sur cette banquette. Elle appréciait beaucoup Blaise et ses blagues si stupides mais si hilarantes, tout le monde éclatait toujours de rire. Allie entra à son tour dans le wagon et sourit à Blaise puis à Malfoy. Elle serra doucement l'épaule d'Erin qui sursauta. Elle rejeta ses écouteurs dans son cou et sourit.

-« Allie ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? » demanda-t-elle

-« Oui et toi ? » répondit Allie

Allie s'assit en face d'Erin, à côté de Blaise, Crabe et Goyle vinrent à leur tour et le compartiment fut vite entièrement occupé. Et le train démarra, Erin resta, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles. Elle s'était assoupie, lorsque le train entra en gare, elle ne se réveilla pas. Blaise proposa de la laisser là, Allie ne protesta guère et Crabe et Goyle n'avaient pas l'intelligence pour contester. Seul Malfoy resta, il la secoua doucement. Elle grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible Malfoy retira le casque et lui dit de son ton le plus supérieur :

-« Nous sommes arrivés, voudrais-tu te réveiller pour éviter de faire honte à toute notre maison. »

-« Malfoy… ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tu me donne envie de vomir. » répliqua-t-elle

Il s'en alla avec de grandes enjambées. Erin sortit et se retrouva face aux jumeaux Weasley. Elle les suivit donc jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle retrouva Allie et Blaise qui lui demandèrent comment s'était-elle réveillée.

-« Quelqu'un … » dit –elle évasive

Dumbledore prononça son discours et le festin apparut, aussi délicieux que l'année précédente. Et la salle commune des Serpentards toujours aussi agréable. Erin se coucha tard, ne cessant de discuter avec Pansy.

Et bien évidemment, le réveil fut difficile. Son premier cours était Défense contre les forces du mal. D'après toutes les filles qu'Erin connaissait, leur nouveau professeur n'était autre que Gilderoy Lockart, et Pansy ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son sujet. Il fit une entrée théâtrale, se mettant bien en avant. Il parut comme très désagréable aux yeux d'Erin qui ne le jugeait que d'après son comportement. Au beau milieu du cours, il libéra des lutins redoutables que lui-même n'arriva pas à maîtriser. Elle entendit la porte de son bureau claquer violemment, il avait fuit, laissa la classe à quatre élèves, Harry, Ron Hermione et Neville. Erin ne se comptait pas dans le lot car elle était incapable de combattre autant de petits ennemis en même temps. Elle se cacha sous sa table, en attendant que Hermione lance un _Petrificus Totalus. _Elle déplorait intérieurement de n'être d'aucune utilité dans cette situation. Erin entendit un grand bruit, et la voix de Neville jaillit à sa droite.

-« Pourquoi toujours moi ? » Gémit-il

-« Je ne sais pas Neville, c'est vrai que tu morfle toujours. » compatirent Erin et Hermione

Ils s'en allèrent, talonnés de près par Erin. Le cours suivant, était sans doute celui qu'Erin préférait, potion. Malgré son sympathique professeur, elle excellait dans ce domaine qu'elle considérait comme fascinant. Mais pour son plus grand désespoir elle était à côté de Malfoy, heureusement (ou pas ) elle faisait équipe avec Pansy. Qui était plutôt mauvaise dans cette matière. La recette qu'ils devaient faire était très simple pour Erin mais beaucoup moins pour le reste de la classe, sauf Hermione évidemment. L'heure passa vite et sans soucis majeurs, hormis une légère explosion du côté de Seamus, comme la suite de la semaine. Samedi, elle s'entraînerait à contre-cœur avec les Serpentards. Les professeurs devenaient, selon Blaise, un peu trop généreux en devoirs. D'après certaines rumeurs qui circulaient dans les quatre maisons, Lockart avait prévu l'ouverture d'un club de duel. Erin n'y croyait que peu. D'autres rumeurs en revanche, la rendaient anxieuse, les Serpentards ne parlaient que d'une chose, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets.

Samedi arriva vite. Erin se rendit compte qu'elle ne possédait pas de balai, et personne de sa maison ne lui en prêterait. Mais Marcus Flint, heureux qu'elle s'entraîne avec les Serpentards, se démena pour lui en trouver un en bon état. Donc samedi matin, à sept heures tapantes, elle rejoignit les Serpentards dans leur salle commune. Un nouvel attrapeur avait été nommé, Malfoy malheureusement. Elle les suivit, se murant dans un silence total. Encore lui pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle heurta Flint. Ce dernier avait été stoppé par l'équipe de Quiditch de Griffondor.

-« Flint, que faîtes vous ici ? Nous avons réservé le terrain ! » Gronda Olivier Dubois

-« Nous avons l'autorisation signée du professeur Rogue pour former notre nouvel attrapeur. » Siffla Flint en sortant la-dîtes autorisation et en la brandissant sous le nez de Dubois

-« Quel nouvel attrapeur ? » Fit Dubois, suspicieux

-« Moi. » dit Malfoy d'un ton hautain en poussant plusieurs Serpentards et Erin en passant.

-« Des Nimbus 2001 ?! » S'étonna Fred Weasley

-« Oui, un cadeau de mon père pour mon entrée dans l'équipe. Alors Potter, qu'en dis-tu ? Vous pensez pouvoir faire face avec ce qui vous sert de balai ?» continua Malfoy

-« Leurs balais sont peut-être dans un triste état, mais au moins personne dans l'équipe n'a payé sa place, ils ont étaient sélectionnés pour leur talent ! » Répliqua sèchement Hermione qui accompagnait l'équipe avec Ron.

-« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton avis Granger, espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe ! » Grimaça Malfoy

-« Tu vas me le payer Malfoy ! _Crache-limace_ ! » Hurla Ron

Erin entendit seulement un grand boum et comprit que le sort avait ricoché sur son lanceur. Malfoy et les autres Serpentards ricanaient, Erin s'élança et décocha une gifle à Malfoy au passage. Elle se pencha sur Ron, à présent au sol, et sans le voir, elle sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle percevait nombre de bruit de vomissement répugnant.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Sullivan ?! » Demanda Malfoy, Honteux et furieux.

-« Je te retourne la question Malfoy ! » cria Erin

Elle aida Harry et Hermione, supportant Ron de l'épaule, comme le nom du sortilège l'indiquait, il crachait des limaces. Ils allaient chez Hagrid d'un pas rapide, le demi-géant leur ouvrit et donna un seau à Ron. Il fallait que ça passe. Le pauvre avait un teint verdâtre et une mine décomposée. Hermione sanglotait dans un coin. Hagrid hésita un moment avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-« Malfoy m'a traitée de …de Sang de Bourbe. » gémit-elle

-« Oh ! Comment a-t-il osé … ? s'étonna le géant

-« De Sang de Bourbe ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? » coupa Harry

-« C'est une insulte immonde envers les sorciers dont les parents sont des Moldus ! » Cracha Erin en s'en allant, fulminant contre cet idiot de Malfoy et le reste des Serpentards. Elle courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer au vestiaire. Elle déboula sur la pelouse, au milieu des Serpentards riant encore.

-« Alors que faisais-tu Erin ? » demanda Marcus

-« Rien qui vous regarde. Bon on commence ? » s'impatienta Erin, toujours furieuse

-« Oui, tu vas avec Drago, il a besoin de s'entraîner avec quelqu'un qui a un bon niveau d'attrapeur, et là, tu es la personne qu'il nous faut. Bon on y va ! » ordonna Marcus

Malfoy alla jusqu'au centre du terrain, il saisit le vif d'or et ricana de sa voix traînante :

-« Voyons si j'ai réellement besoin de m'entraîner avec _toi_ ! »

-« Oui, voyons ça ! » répliqua-t-elle

Elle enfourcha son balai au moment où le vif d'or siffla à son oreille. Elle ne le voyait pas, elle le percevait, elle sentait chaque turbulence, chaque souffle frais sur sa peau. Malfoy virevoltait non loin d'elle. Le vif d'or était à droite. Elle accéléra, le vent la décoiffait, elle aimait cette sensation qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Malfoy la frôla, elle le poursuivit. Le vif d'or descendait en pic, Malfoy ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle saisit sa chance, dépassa Malfoy et tendit le bras et serra ses doigts sur le métal glacé du vif d'or. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, elle atterrit en souplesse.

-« Alors ? Tu pense toujours que tu ne dois pas t'entraîner avec une handicapée ? » le nargua-t-elle

-« De la chance, rien de plus ! » rétorqua-t-il

Ils recommencèrent ce manège trois fois avant qu'il n'admette son manque d'entraînement. Marcus Flint annonça qu'il voulait faire un match, histoire de voir le niveau de l'équipe. Erin affronterait Malfoy lors d'un match ce qui compliquerait les choses. Le match démarra. Le vent s'était amplifié, le vol était plus difficile. Elle sentait les trajectoires saccadées des cognards, les passes lourdes du souaffle, mais pas de trace du vif d'or. Elle l'entendit soudain près des buts. Elle fonça, mais quelque chose la heurta violemment et elle se rendit compte qu'elle glissait de son balai. Elle tombait, son corps aspiré par le vide qui s'étendait sous elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, elle retomba sur un objet froid et ferme. Elle serra cet objet, c'était un corps fin, presque frêle, elle ne put retenir un cri. Elle était terrifiée, s'agrippant désespérément à celui entre ses bras. Le balai se posa, ses jambes touchèrent le sol et elle s'écroula. Quelqu'un s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

-« Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sullivan ? » murmura Malfoy

Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, Malfoy recula, visiblement très surprit. Il ne savait que dire.

-« C'est bon, ne pleure pas. C'est fini. Allez Sullivan, reprends-toi. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient dans cet état. Suis-moi. »

Il la guida jusqu'aux vestiaires où elle pleura un long moment, Malfoy ne savait que faire, hormis attendre qu'elle se calme. Mais rien ne semblait assécher ses torrents de larmes, alors il resta là, sans rien dire, juste sa présence lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un long moment après, elle cessa de sangloter, elle tremblait toujours, secouée de frissons apeurés.

-« C'est un cognard qui t'a renversé, je crois que ton balai n'a rien. » dit Malfoy, rompant le silence.

-« Ah…d'accord. » répondit-elle doucement

-« Bon, ça a l'air d'aller, j'y retourne. »

-« Attends… » fit-elle, presque suppliante en lui saisissant le poignet.

-« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il

-« Je…merci. Tu garderas ça pour toi n'est-ce pas ? » supplia-t-elle

Il hocha la tête, et Erin, prise d'un élan d'audace, le serra furtivement dans ses bras. Malfoy ne protesta pas, mais était de plus en plus surpris. Il s'en alla sans une parole et elle rentra au château, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle croisa à nouveau les Griffondors qui la saluèrent avec chaleur, elle était appréciée dans leur maison, notamment parce qu'elle tenait tête à Malfoy. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, le plafond était aujourd'hui un ciel sans l'ombre d'un nuage. Un groupe de Serdaigles jacassait dans un coin, elle entendit des brides de conversation. Ils parlaient du nouveau club de Duel. Le moral d'Erin remonta en flèche, elle allait enfin montrer de quoi elle était capable, un sourire rageur se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa manière de ridiculiser Malfoy tout à l'heure, elle l'avait battu et elle en était fière. Mais en repensant à lui, elle ne put que s'interroger sur son attitude. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rit ? Elle espérait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, sinon ce serait l'enfer pour elle. Elle sentit débouler les Serpentards avant même qu'ils n'entrent. Ils riaient et se félicitaient mutuellement.

-« Alors Erin, qu'est-ce que ça fait de battre à plat de couture _un Malfoy de lignée exceptionnelle _? » demanda Blaise, avec une voix efféminée

-« Du bien, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire Blaise ! » ria Erin

Ils éclatèrent de rire face à la réponse on peut plus honnête d'Erin.

-« Non mais sérieusement, tu l'a éclaté ! » s'exclama Marcus en retrouvant son sérieux.

-« Qui a éclaté qui ? » fit la voix traînante de Malfoy

-« Erin, elle t'a écrabouillé, on devrait changer d'attrapeur Marcus ! » plaisanta Blaise

-« Elle est peut-être meilleure que moi, mais au moins moi je ne… » entreprit Malfoy

-« Non, je ne suis pas meilleure que toi, ça fait déjà un an que je m'entraîne alors que tu viens juste de t'y mettre, c'est normal que je te batte ! » coupa gentiment Erin

Malfoy parut satisfait de cette constatation et ne répliqua pas. Les autres ne s'arrêtèrent pas de le charrier pour autant. Le repas débuta donc dans une humeur joyeuse et conviviale. Le dessert venu, Lockart se leva et prit la parole.

-« Bonjour à tous les élèves, après ce merveilleux festin, merveilleux oui, merveilleux en comparaison des tentacules de Strongulots que j'ai du mangé en Amazonie, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus, référez-vous à mes livres. Enfin pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, moi-même et un autre professeur dont vous découvrirez l'identité au moment venu ouvrons un Club de Duel, rendez-vous à 14h, devant ma salle de classe pour les deuxièmes années. » minauda Lockart

-« Mais il est déjà treize heures quarante-cinq ! » Grommela un Griffondor

-« On est obligé d'y aller ?! » ronchonna Blaise

-« Oui, je suis sûre que ce sera super ! » s'écria Pansy

Serpentards et Griffondors allèrent donc ensemble devant la salle de classe du professeur Lockart qui n'était toujours pas là.

-« Ben ça c'est la meilleure, il veut qu'on se dépêche alors qu'il est en retard ! » s'exclama Ron

-« Ah vous êtes déjà là les enfants ! » s'étonna Lockart en arrivant avec huit minutes de retard.

Il les guidait jusque dans une grande salle sombre que les élèves ne connaissaient pas. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une longue estrade fine, les élèves s'agglutinèrent autour de la scène, les filles bavant presque sur la moquette verte qui la recouvrait. Lockart entama une sorte de petit discours pour mettre à l'aise les deux maisons. Il présenta son assistant en précisant qu'il ne serait pas blessé. Il s'agissait du professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté de se trouver ici. Il toisait un à un les élèves et les Griffondors désespèrent encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

-« Bien, le professeur Rogue et moi-même allons vous faire une petite démonstration de l'art du duel. » dit Lockart

Ils s'avancèrent sur l'estrade, se saluèrent, Rogue fit virevolter sa cape noire ne se retournant tandis que Lockart jeta la sienne aux filles agglutinées autour d'eux. Ils se firent à nouveau face, dans une élégante posture, Pansy se plaisait à décrire la scène à Erin. Le professeur Rogue lança un _Expelliarmus _plutôt puissant et le tombeur de ses dames se retrouva face contre la moquette sous les cris alarmés de la jante féminine présente.

-« Tout va bien. » assura Lockart en se relevant sous les yeux noirs de Rogue.

-« Peut-être feriez-vous mieux de leur enseigner les sort défensifs pour commencer, _professeur _Lockart ? » suggéra Rogue de sa voix doucereuse

-« C'était mon intention. Prenons deux élèves pour commencer, par exemple… Potter et Weasley. » répondit Lockart

-« La baguette de fait des ravages partout où elle passe nous aurions tôt fait de retrouvé avec quelques parties manquantes à l'appel. Puis-je proposer quelqu'un de ma propre maison, Malfoy. » Demanda faussement Rogue, attrapant Malfoy par l'épaule. Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent face à face, Malfoy ne put se refuser un petit sarcasme auquel Harry répondit vivement. Ils se saluèrent, se retournèrent, firent quelques pas et furent de nouveau en face l'un de l'autre. Il prirent une posture nettement moins élégante que celle de leurs professeurs. Malfoy lança son sortilège avec un temps d'avance. Et le pauvre Harry roula sur le sol, furibond, il se releva et envoya à son tour Malfoy voler un peu plus loin sous les yeux peu ravis du directeur de Serpentard. Malfoy reprit contenance et s'écria :

-« _Serpents Sortia_ ! »

Une grande couleuvre verte s'échappa de sa baguette et alla droit sur Harry. Lockart prouva une fois de plus son inutilité en lançant un sort qui fit s'envoler le serpent dans les airs et le laissa retomber indemne. Cette fois devant un Griffondor qu'il semblait prêt à attaquer. Erin le sentit et se glissa subrepticement entre la couleuvre et l'élève apeuré, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'elle les ouvris, le serpent sembla reculer face à ce regard invisible, il se tenait droit cependant, faisant face à la jeune fille. Harry murmura soudain quelques mots incompréhensibles et Erin sentit l'hésitation s'immiscer dans l'animal. Harry parlait Fourchelang. Rogue marmonna un sortilège et la couleuvre se consuma. Il observait tour à tour la jeune fille et Potter. Harry et Drago ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

-« Harry mais qu'essayais-tu de faire ?! » s'exclama le Griffondor

Harry fronça les sourcils comme si sont but fut évident. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard et demandèrent deux autres volontaires pour une démonstration plus calme et sans risque. Erin qui n'attendait que cela se proposa au plus grand étonnement des élèves aussi bien que des professeurs.

-« Enfin voyons, Miss Sullivan, ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Contra le professeur Rogue

-« Et pourquoi professeur, je suis aussi apte que n'importe quel élève. Il serait temps que l'on cesse de me sous-estimer. » Rétorqua-t-elle vivement en montant sur l'estrade.

-« Bien, qui souhaite affronter Miss Sullivan ? » demanda Lockart béat

Plusieurs personnes ricanèrent, un Griffondor dénommé Dean releva le défi. Il grimpa à son tour sur la scène. Il se saluèrent, Erin, se sentait malgré sa confiance en ses compétences, très tendue et perplexe vis à vis de son adversaire. Elle connaissait nombre de sortilèges redoutables, mais elle ne voulait pas les utiliser, ils appartenaient à la magie noire. Ses parents avaient tenu à les lui apprendre. Non, pensa-t-elle, _Stupefix_ et _Expelliarmus_ seraient suffisant. Elle savait viser. Elle connaissait chaque sorts par cœur et n'avait aucun doute sur sa réussite, cependant elle sentait le doute s'insinuer dans sa confiance inébranlable. Il n'y avait plus à discuter, elle était face à Dean. La main droite levée avec grâce au-dessus de sa tête, son bras gauche tendu devant elle. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et agita sa baguette.

-« _Stupefix_ ! » S'écria-t-elle décelant une courte hésitation chez le Griffondor.

Il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, incrédule. Elle avait surpris l'assemblée. Par sa puissance, par sa précision. Le garçon se releva péniblement et immédiatement Erin le sut, elle lança un Petrificus Totalus. Le garçon tomba raide au sol et ne bougea plus. Erin avait réussi, elle leur avait prouvé qu'elle était aussi douée si ce n'est plus qu'un élève normal. Et l'heure se termina sur le succès d'Erin, les Serpentards ne tarissaient plus d'éloges sur elle, entre le match de Quidditch et le duel qu'elle avait remporté sans problème. Elle passa le reste du mois avec Blaise et sa bande, se couchant trop tard pour son âge, travaillant beaucoup, abandonnant à contre cœur ses amis Griffondors, et évitant Malfoy comme la peste. Ses notes croissaient jusqu'à atteindre celles d'Hermione. Elle était première des Serpentards dans toutes les matières. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir du temps libre tous les jours et profiter du parc du château, de la bibliothèque et de ses amis. Les cours passaient vite, le temps lui aussi semblait courir alors qu'Erin marchait tranquillement. Elle nageait dans un bonheur serein.

Durant les vacances de Noël, Malfoy resta, Blaise et sa bande rentraient chez eux, rendant Erin mélancolique. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de famille parfaite ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-elle jamais chez elle pendant les vacances ? Ses parents, sa maison et les amis de ses parents lui donnaient la nausée. Elle était mieux ici, à Poudlard, loin d'un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Elle eut l'occasion de passer du temps avec les Griffondors. Et puis Malfoy n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi (malheureusement) Crabe et Goyle. Elle se rapprocha considérablement de Neville et de Ron. Elle traînait aussi de temps en temps à la bibliothèque, lisant de vieux ouvrages en compagnie d'Hermione. Un soir, après une après-midi mouvementée, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune, elle croisa Percy, l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley. Elle le suivit et croisa Crabe et Goyle qui lui parurent bien étranges. Malfoy arriva à ce moment, les tirant efficacement d'un faux-pas. Erin resta avec eux et s'installa sur un canapé de cuir noir, à côté de Goyle. Malfoy critiqua Dumbledore, à sa grande surprise les deux compères prirent énergiquement sa défense. Malfoy les questionna sur leur comportement. Ils prétextèrent un mal de ventre aigu. Et Goyle trouva bien sûr une autre personne sur laquelle dire du mal : Harry Potter. Erin prit la parole pour la première fois :

-« Laissez Harry tranquille pour une fois, s'il te plaît Drago, ne t'acharne pas sur lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, que tu le veuille ou non. »

-« Depuis quand prends-tu la défense de Potter ? Quand je pense que tout le monde croit qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard ! »Grommela Malfoy

-« Alors ce n'est pas toi ? » s'étonna Erin

-« Bien sûr que non ? Tu en doutais ? » Répliqua-t-il, sous les regards attentifs de Crabe et Goyle.

-« Pour être franche, oui, je doutais. Mais je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'y es pour rien. »

-« Ne t'emporte pas trop ! Si un Sang de Bourbe meurt dans cette histoire, je ne souhaiterais qu'une chose, que ce soit Granger. »

-« Drago… » murmura-t-elle déçue.

Crabe et Goyle s'en allèrent soudain, malgré les questions surprises de Malfoy. Il fixait Erin d'un regard intrigué.

-« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour quand on s'entraînait ? Ce n'était qu'un cognard après tout. » questionna-t-il narquoisement

-« Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux sentiments des autres ? »

-« Tes sentiments je n'en ai rien à faire, je veux juste savoir ce qui t'as pris. »

-« Tant que tu ne me traiteras pas comme ton égale, je ne te dirais rien. »

-« Bien, je te promets de te traiter avec un peu plus de respect si tu m'explique pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. »

Une expression de mal-être passa sur le visage d'Erin et Malfoy le vit.

-« C'est…que…j'ai eut peur. La dernière fois que je suis tombé comme ça…je…j'y …j'y voyais encore et je me rappelle chaque détail, de la douleur aux sentiments qui irradiaient mon corps. J'avais cru mourir. Et la dernière fois aussi, j'ai cru mourir. Alors merci de n'avoir rien dit. » Gémit-elle en baissant la tête. Malfoy ne dit rien, puis se leva et s'approcha d'Erin. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et lui murmura contre son oreille :

-« Tu ne pouvais pas mourir ce jour-là. »

-« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, en cherchant en vain le regard de Drago.

-« Parce que j'étais là. » Répondit-il

Et il tourna les talons, la laissant stupéfaite sur son pauvre fauteuil de cuir sombre. Elle mit un moment avant d'intégrer ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il l'aurait protégée ? Erin rejoignit son lit, la tête pleine de doutes sur celui qu'elle pensait haïr.

Le matin de Noël, un soleil pâle éclairait le château de Poudlard, la neige blanchissait le paysage. Erin se leva et croisa Drago. Elle lui sourit doucement et ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si un cadeau lui était destiné. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Crabe l'interpella :

-« Hey Sullivan, t'ouvres pas ton cadeau ? »

Elle fit volte-face et répliqua piquée au vif :

-« Tu trouves sans doute ça drôle Crabe ? En effet, pour quelqu'un de ton niveau ça doit l'être. »

-« Non, pour une fois qu'il ne se moque pas de quelqu'un, il y a vraiment un paquet pour toi Sullivan. » coupa Drago

Elle s'approcha du sapin près de la cheminée dont l'âtre flamboyait.

-« _Escribe anima_. » souffla-t-elle

-« Pas besoin. » dit Drago en lui tendant un énorme cadeau moelleux. Elle le prit entre ses mains comme elle aurait tenu un immense trésor.

-« C'est pour moi ? » fit-elle, incrédule.

-« Oui. » répéta doucement Drago.

Elle s'installa sur le sol froid en tailleur, déchirant le paquet avec de grands gestes, elle était extrêmement excitée à l'idée d'avoir un cadeau pour la première fois. Ses mains fines caressèrent un pull de laine épaisse et douce. Elle le déplia et le serra contre elle. Elle l'enfila immédiatement, totalement ravie. Elle déboula chez les Griffondors et toqua contre le portrait de la grosse dame. Ron ouvrit, les cheveux dans un état apocalyptique.

-« Oh ! Maman t'en a fait un aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il

-« C'est ta mère ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou « C'est mon tout premier cadeau de Noël ! Merci ! Merci ! »

-« Ah…vraiment ? » s'étonna Ron

-« Oui ! » répondit Erin

-« Elle a mit tes initiales dessus. Il est bleu et doré. » décrivit Ron

Harry apparut accompagné de Hermione et Neville dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tous partagèrent sa joie, et elle descendit bien entourée jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà assis et attendaient patiemment les élèves. Il y avait aussi cinq Poufsoufles et deux Serdaigles. Les Serpentards furent les derniers arrivés. Dumbledore questionna tout le monde sur ses cadeaux et Erin montra fièrement son pull fait main. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme ainsi que chez les jumeaux Weasley.

-« Maintenant tu es comme Harry, un membre à part entière de la famille ! » pouffa George

Erin sourit et masqua sa gêne. Etait-il sérieux ? Elle avait toujours rêvé d'une famille comme la leur.

-« Oui, nous comptons d'ailleurs sur ta présence pendant les vacances d'hiver ! On t'invitera ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Fred et George.

Erin éclata de rire et accepta immédiatement. Malfoy lui lança un regard plus que noir.

-« Tu passeras donc tes vacances dans l'élevage Weasley. Le plus dur à supporter sera sans doute l'odeur. » ricana Malfoy en quittant la table sous les yeux furibonds de tous les Weasley présents. Crabe et Goyle suivirent le mouvement en gloussant. Les professeurs ne firent aucun commentaire. Elle passa sa journée sur le stade de Quidditch avec Fred et George. Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre. Ils s'entraînèrent, et tous remarquèrent le malaise d'Erin quand elle dut enfourcher un vieux Brossdur. Elle s'y contraignit et finit par se détendre. Elle déjeuna à midi et dîna le soir avec eux, puis rentra chez les Serpentards. Elle fila directement dans le dortoir féminin, seule. Elle se glissa dans son lit mais elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Elle se leva, posa délicatement ses pieds sur le sol. Elle fit quelques pas dans son dortoir et se décida à le quitter. Elle emporta au passage son pull chaud et l'enfila rapidement. Il régnait un silence total dans les couloirs du château, le froid l'enveloppait, elle regrettait presque son lit. Elle alla dans le parc. Sa tête tournait et ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle sentait l'air nocturne balayer ses longs cheveux et caresser doucement sa peau glacée. Elle ne se sentait décidément pas bien du tout. Elle se recroquevilla. Le paysage tanguait autour d'elle et ses appuis vacillaient. Elle devait vite rentrer au château. Elle ne parvenait plus à se repérer dans l'espace qui l'entourait. Elle marcha dans une direction qu'elle pria exacte. Lorsque sa main effleura une colonne de pierres travaillée, elle sut que son instinct la guidait bien. Elle s'affaissait de plus en plus contre le mur avant de tomber à genoux dans l'escalier central, à l'intérieur de l'école. Ses deux mains crispées contre son visage, en proie à d'atroces douleurs. Un long hurlement strident s'échappa de sa gorge et un énorme oiseau noir se posa face à elle, suivit de centaines d'autres oiseaux différents. Tous chantaient une triste mélodie qui se répandait lentement entre les murs du château et tous ses occupants furent réveillés par ce concert mélancolique. La première personne qui vit Erin fut Fred Weasley, talonné par son jumeau George. Ils tentèrent de l'approcher mais les oiseaux les attaquaient de toutes part. Les professeurs arrivèrent ensuite suivis par le reste des élèves. Tous fixaient inquiet le corps inanimé d'Erin au milieu des milliers d'oiseaux. Personne ne parvenait à franchir la muraille d'ailes frémissantes. Dumbledore seul, parvint à traverser la houle de volatiles. Il se baissa et s'assura que la jeune fille était toujours en vie. Levant sa baguette, le puissant sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore éclaira la nuit d'une lueur dorée qui repoussa les oiseaux. Il appela Fred qui se chargea de prendre Erin dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou patientait . Elle allongea Erin sur un lit blanc, à côté de Colin Crivey, ce dernier semblait pétrifié. Ce n'était fort heureusement pas le cas d'Erin qui respirait toujours.

Le lendemain, Erin se réveilla, émergeant lentement, ne connaissant pas l'endroit où elle était. Elle s'agita sous ses couvertures et deux voix familières sonnèrent à son oreille. Si les jumeaux Weasley étaient là, alors tout allait bien. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. Juste du froid mordant et du chant des oiseaux. Elle se leva péniblement du lit moelleux, attrapa ses vêtements et fila derrière le rideau pour s'habiller. Elle en profita aussi pour étirer ses muscles étrangement rigides. Lorsqu'elle reparut, elle semblait en pleine forme. La journée était déjà bien entamée tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa classe en Défense contre les forces du mal. Lockart s'immobilisa un court instant quand il la vit et la pria de s'installer comme si de rien n'était. Le cours était ennuyant, comme toujours et Erin bavarda avec Pansy. Leur dernier cours était Métamorphose. Tant mieux, cela lui changerait les idées. Mais l'heure fut plus sombre que prévu. Alors que chacun s'installait, Hermione demanda à McGonagal quelques explications sur la Chambre des Secrets. Erin avait, semblait-il, manqué un épisode. Un élève avait été attaqué ? Mais qui ? Elle devait se renseigner. Elle alla donc voir Blaise à la fin du cours qui lui raconta tous les évènements des deux jours durant lesquels elle avait dormi. Colin Crivey, un petit Griffondor insupportable avait été pétrifié par le Basilic, le monstre de la Chambre des secrets. Erin frissonna. Elle rentra chez les Serpentards l'estomac noué. Elle fut accueillie aussi chaleureusement que peuvent accueillir des Serpentards. Elle s'assit près de Pansy et de Blaise. En face d'un Malfoy qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? » demanda Pansy.

-« Je ne sais pas. n'a pas su me dire. » répondit Erin

-« Et bien moi j'ai ma théorie. » dit Blaise d'une voix de conspirateur.

Toute l'assemblée (sauf Erin) interrogea Blaise du regard. Ce dernier semblait ravi de l'effet produit.

-« Et bien je pense que toi aussi, comme Crivey, tu as été pétrifié par le Basilic. Mais comme tu es aveugle, et que tu n'as pas pu le regarder dans les yeux, il ne t'a pas tuée, et encore moins pétrifiée. » s'exclama Blaise

Erin frémit. C'était plausible.

-« Ouais. Possible. Mais ça voudrait dire que le Basilic ne s'attaquerait pas qu'aux Sang de Bourbes. » commenta Malfoy dont la voix fit sursauter Erin.

-« Ah ouais… j'avais pas vu ça comme ça… » constata Blaise

Tous soupirèrent et optèrent pour un sujet de conversation plus joyeux. Ils allèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, ils prirent place et Erin avait la place réservé à côté de Marcus Flint qu'elle appréciait moyennement. En effet, il était vantard, pédant, vulgaire et mal élevé mais il avait un bon fond, était généreux et patient. Il arriva peu après et s'installa à sa place. Souriant largement à Pansy. Le dîner fut excellent comme d'habitude. Erin se sentait fatiguée. Elle se coucha exténuée.

Le lendemain son réveil fut difficile. Elle se leva courbaturée et marcha péniblement dans les couloirs déserts. Elle frémissait au moindre bruit. Le Basilic, son esprit ne pouvait songer à autre chose. Un grand fracas détourna son attention et deux voix parvinrent à ses oreilles.

-« Tachez de ne plus vous moquez de moi Lockart. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes un incapable notoire. Alors évitez de me provoquer ainsi. » siffla Rogue.

Ils n'étaient pas que deux à avoir remarqué le manque de talent du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, pensa Erin.

-« Mais enfin… je … il n'y a aucune raison que vous vous mettiez en colère Severus. Je… » bafouilla Lockart

-« Hors de ma vue ! » gronda Rogue

Lockart s'en alla d'un pas pressé. Erin aurait voulu se fondre dans le mur en entendant les pas rageurs de Rogue venir dans sa direction. Impossible de fuir ou de se cacher. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en la voyant, puis reprit son chemin en lançant :

-« Vous n'avez rien entendu Sullivan, c'est clair. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Erin hocha la tête, certaine qu'il le verrait. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se remit en route. Elle retrouva Neville, déjà attablé chez les Griffondors. Elle le salua et alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Les Serpentards arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle passa la journée avec eux. A la fin des cours, ils firent une promenade dans le par, et Blaise demanda à lui parler en privé, ce qui déplu grandement à Allie. Une fois un peu à l'écart, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Erin.

-« Ne fais pas confiance à Drago. Il se moque de toi. » dit-il tout bas

Erin écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlait-il ?

-« Que veux-tu dire Blaise ? »

-« Toute l'équipe est au courant de ce qui s'est passé au dernier entraînement. »

Erin se sentit submergé par la honte et la déception en même temps. Après tout, que pouvait-elle espérer de la part de Malfoy ?

-« Je ne suis pas plus surprise que ça. Ça ne m'étonne pas mais j'aurais aimé qu'il se taise et qu'il réfléchisse pour une fois. Et que dit-il d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle

Blaise resta un instant figé.

-« Je…enfin qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Erin haussa un sourcil.

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Blaise. » intima Erin

-« Il dit certaines choses sur toi. Des choses pas faciles à dire. » commença Blaise hésitant

-« Comme quoi ? » continua Erin sans se démonter

-« Que tu es pénible, que tu es un poids pour notre maison et que tu nous fais honte parce que tu traînes sans arrêt avec ces Griffondors. Il dit aussi que tu ne fais pas vraiment parti des Serpentards, que le choixpeau à dû se tromper. Il t'insulte de Sang de Bourbe en ce moment. » murmura Blaise, mal à l'aise.

-« Merci de ta franchise Blaise. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'est qu'un sale petit con. J'aurais dû le savoir mais je voulais lui laisser une chance, en fin de compte, il est exactement comme mes misérables parents. » termina-t-elle, réellement blessée. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle avait pensé que tout allait s'arranger, que maintenant il la considérait comme une Serpentard digne de ce nom. Lorsqu'il rejoignirent le petit groupe, personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune. Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle s'y trouvaient déjà. Elle préféra aller à la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Hermione et fit ses devoirs avec elle. Hermione l'accompagna à la Grande Salle, et elle durent se séparer pour le dîner. Blaise s'installa à côté d'elle avec Marcus. Il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle était renvoyer de l'équipe. A la fin du repas, ce dernier lui lança :

-« Demain à huit heures sur le terrain Erin. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et opina de la tête. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle alla jusqu'à son lit le cœur plus léger et s'endormit, songeant aux vacances d'hivers chez les jumeaux Weasley.

Le matin suivant, elle fut la seule fille présente dans la salle commune. En effet le Quidditch chez les Serpentards n'était pas très féminin. Elle resta le long du chemin avec Marcus, loin, très loin de Malfoy. Blaise, Crabe et Goyle les suivaient. Arrivé aux vestiaires, elle fila pour y ranger ses affaires et changer son haut et ses chaussures. En sortant, elle croisa un Neville qui n'allait pas très bien. Sa voix tremblait et son pas semblait hésitant.

-« Neville ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit-elle inquiète

-« Rien. » sanglota ce dernier

-« Dis-moi ! Que t-es-t-il arrivé ? » insista-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du garçon. Sous ses doigts, du sang commençait à sécher et un hématome se formait.

-« Malfoy et ses potes… Mais c'est rien. Ne t'en mêle pas. » dit précipitamment Neville en la voyant partir à toute allure, les sourcils arqués au maximum.

-« C'en est trop ! » s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de Neville.

Elle courut sur la terrain de Quidditch, vers Malfoy qui imitait les gémissements du pauvre Griffondor et le projeta au sol en lui hurlant dessus :

-« Après Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, et moi, tu t'en prends à Neville ?! T'as pas bientôt fini de faire chier le monde Malfoy ?! Tu compte grandir quand ? Hein ? »

Elle lui colla son poing dans la figure et le souleva par le col de son pull.

-« Tu te crois mieux que les autres parce que t'es un sang pur ? Et alors ? T'es qu'un sale gosse de bourge égoïste et minable ! Neville et les Weasley que tu critique tant valent dix fois mieux que toi ! Tu n'es qu'une brute écervelée ! Je te déteste Malfoy ! Dire qu'à un moment j'ai cru que t'étais moins stupide que t'en avais l'air ! »

Malfoy resta immobile tandis qu'elle le lâchait et s'en allait à grandes enjambées. Il se releva, un peu sonné et porta sa main à son visage. Elle ne l'avait pas raté. Si elle restait plus longtemps, elle le tuerait. Elle rentra, furieuse au château. Dans une semaine, elle serait chez les jumeaux. Fred la vit justement tandis qu'elle grommelai dans son coin.

-« Alors Erin, tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ce soir ? » demanda-t-il

Elle se retourna brusquement, elle ne l'avait pas senti venir.

-« Oui. » dit-elle d'un ton froid.

George arriva à ce moment.

-« Oula ! T'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette Erin. » constata-t-il

-« Non. Pas vraiment. Là je viens juste de cogner Malfoy. »

-« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!» s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux

-« Je lui ai juste rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Il venait de frapper Neville alors je lui ai refait le portrait. »

Les deux Griffondors échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire.

-« T'as éclaté Malfoy ? Mais c'est super ! » s'écria George

Les sentant hilares, elle se surprit à sourire alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle déprimait complètement. Ces deux-là arrivaient toujours à lui rendre le sourire. Elle les suivit tandis qu'ils la félicitaient. Ils voulaient lui montrer leur dernière création, ils utilisaient un passage secret. Au détour d'un couloir, Malfoy apparut, encadré de Blaise et de Marcus. Le premier s'arrêta et déclara d'une voix dure :

-« Tu me le payeras _Sullivan_. Et très cher, tu vas voir ce que c'est que de se faire rejeter par sa maison. »

-« Je sais déjà ce que c'est _Malfoy. _Et puis tu l'avais bien mérité. » répliqua Erin

-« T'es virée de l'équipe Sullivan. On veut pas d'une sale traîtresse. » dit Marcus

-« Très bien, je pourrais enfin m'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'un bon niveau. »

Ils s'en allèrent, mais Blaise resta un peu en retrait, sous les regards répugnés des Weasley.

-« Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment essayé de te défendre. » plaida-t-il

-« Je te crois. C'est pas ta faute. Merci Blaise, mais évite de me parler désormais, tu ne t'attirerais que des ennuis. » souria-t-elle en lui collant un baiser sur la joue au grand dam des Griffondors. Il suivit les autres, penaud. Erin et les jumeaux se remirent en route. ils lui montrèrent donc leur chef d'œuvre. Inventée pour elle disaient-ils.

-« Si tu la mange, tu pourras voir pendant un quart d'heure environ, ce n'est pas totalement au point. Mais tu peux essayer si tu veux. On l'a appelé la Pastille Mirette. Au total, on en a une dizaine qui fonctionnent. On t'en donne neuf. »

-« Neuf ? Mais et vous ? »

-« Il ne nous en faut qu'une. Prends-les. Et fais le tour du château. » invita Fred

Elle les prit dans ses mains. Elle en glissa une sous sa langue et attendit qu'elle fonde. Les yeux clos. Elle attendit encore un peu.

-« Normalement c'est bon. » dit George.

Lentement, elle souleva ses paupières supérieures et les contours floues des jumeaux se dessinèrent dans son champ de vision. Elle vit deux têtes aux cheveux roux, aux vêtements colorés et aux visages fins et joyeux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits ciselés de leurs visages.

-« Je vois ! Je vois ! » s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant partout.

-« Attends, tu y vois parfaitement ?! » s'enthousiasma Fred

Erin arrêta de bondir et se concentra. Non.

-« Non. Je ne vois pas vos visages, et le contour des objet et flou mais les couleurs ! Je vois les couleurs ! »

-« Mange-en une autre pour voir. » demanda George

Elle glissa le bonbon amer sous sa langue. Fermant à nouveau ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la pastille ai disparu. Elle vit le sourire de Fred en gros plan, juste devant son œil droit.

-« Et là ? » questionna Fred

-« Tes dents sont bien blanches ! » s'écria Erin

-« Tu peux voir nos visages ? » continua George

-« Oui ! Je peux les voir ! Je vois ! Fred ! George ! Je vois ! »

Elle courut suivie des jumeaux en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle allait enfin voir Ron, Neville, Harry et Hermione. Fred s'approcha du portrait de la Grosse Dame et souffla le mot de passe. Il entra à la recherche des compères de son frère cadet. Quelques instants passèrent, Erin en profita pour détailler le couloir et les escaliers dont elle se méfiait tant. Les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux.

-« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vois ? » demanda soudain Ron, en hurlant presque.

-« Oui ! » dit-elle en observant attentivement le rouquin, puis Neville et Harry, et enfin Hermione.

Tous sourirent, ils lui firent faire un tour rapide du château. Lors du repas, elle reprit deux autres Pastilles Mirettes et découvrit enfin la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique luisait de centaines d'étoiles, les quatre tables étaient plus grandes qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Les professeurs étaient, en revanche l'exact portrait qu'elle s'en était fait. Durant Le repas, il lui avait semblé que le professeur Dumbledore avait sourit intensément dans sa direction. Et lentement, sa vue baissa, les contours si précis s'estompèrent, les couleurs si éclatantes pâlirent et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Mais les images qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, resteraient à jamais gravé dans ses souvenirs. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune seule. Oubliée de sa maison si chaleureuse il y seulement quelques jours. Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal ? Elle avait juste remis Malfoy à sa place. Rien. Rien ne justifiait leur attitude envers la jeune fille. Et la semaine s'écoula ainsi. Solitaire. Tous ceux qu'elle pensait ses amis l'avaient délaissé, cette maison n'était peut être pas la sienne après tout. Même en potions, elle était dorénavant au fond de la classe, bien loin des Serpentards. Si bien que le dernier jour avant les vacances, le professeur Rogue la convoqua à la fin de son cours avec Marcus. Une fois face à son professeur de potion, à côté de Marcus, elle ne sut que dire.

-« Alors, j'aimerai savoir la raison, sans doute d'une justesse indéniable qui vous pousse à tenir Miss Sullivan à l'écart ? » questionna Rogue à l'endroit de Marcus

-« Professeur, elle a été plutôt intempestive ces derniers temps et a souvent manqué de respect à l'égard de Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle. » justifia Marcus avec un certain talent d'acteur

-« Quoi ? Professeur ! Je n'ai pas agis sans raison ! C'est sûr que dis comme cela ! » s'emporta Erin

-« Dans ce cas, dîtes-le autrement Miss Sullivan, mais guère besoin de me hurler dans les oreilles. »

-« Si j'ai, disons quelque peu malmené Malfoy c'est parce qu'il s'était moqué des jumeaux Weasley et qu'il s'en était pris à Neville Londubat. » expliqua Erin

-« Est-ce donc une raison valable pour, ne mentez pas, briser le nez de Mr. Malfoy ? » dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-« Je ne lui ai pas cassé le nez ! » se défendit Erin

Marcus lui lança un regard de profond dédain. Rogue soupira et siffla :

-« Allons voir Mr. Malfoy dans ce cas là. Nous vérifierons ensemble l'état pitoyable de son nez. »

-« Bien. » accepta Erin

Elle suivit donc Rogue jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et se retrouva face a un lit où sommeillait Malfoy.

-« Alors ? » demanda Rogue en s'adressant à Mrs. Pomfresh.

-« Et bien son nez et son arcade sourcilière droite sont légèrement fendus mais rien de grave. Demain il se portera comme un charme. » répondit l'intéressée.

Une intense satisfaction se peignit sur le visage de Rogue tandis que celui d'Erin se décomposait. Elle y avait été vraiment fort cette fois. Elle se maudit intérieurement avant de tenter de reprendre contenance devant Rogue.

-« Alors Miss Sullivan ? Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, je pense que ma maison se chargera de votre bon traitement. »

Erin soupira. Bien qu'extrêmement déçue de son propre comportement. Elle qui n'aimait pas la violence. Deviendrait-elle comme ses parents ? Non. Elle ne serait pas comme eux. Elle serait quelqu'un de bien qui n'aurait rien à se reprocher. Elle sortit honteuse de l'infirmerie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Malfoy la pousse dans ses retranchements ? Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir sans songer à autre chose qu'aux vacances d'hiver qu'elle passerait chez la famille Weasley. Elle se coucha, toujours troublée par son comportement. Devrait-elle s'excuser ?

Le lendemain, elle se leva et fit directement ses bagages. Elle glissa son Ipod dans sa poche et son casque dans son cou. Sa valise était lourde et l'encombrait grandement. Alors qu'elle descendait dans la salle commune, une main secourable souleva avec elle sa valise.

-« Ce n'est que moi. » dit la voix de Blaise.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, et il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve les jumeaux qui accueillirent froidement Blaise. Ce dernier ne traîna pas. Il serra furtivement la main d'Erin et s'en alla de son pas élégant. George souleva sans difficulté sa lourde valise, il furent bientôt rejoints par tous les élèves qui passeraient leurs vacances en famille. Ils prirent le Poudlard Express. Avec Fred et George, le trajet fut agréable et ne parut durer que quelques minutes. A la sortie, elle devina la présence de Mrs. Weasley sur le quai. Elle arriva en trottinant et serra chaleureusement la main d'Erin. Cette dernière éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour la mère des jumeaux. Ils utilisèrent de la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au Terrier. Erin ragea intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir se délecter de la vue d'une maison qui sentait le bois et le café chaud. George monta ses bagages dans la chambre de Ginny qui lui était réservée pour l'occasion. Pendant ce temps Fred lui fit visiter le jardin et les pièces principales de la maison. Erin commença à connaître les endroits essentiels du Terrier. La cuisine et les pièces de vie lui parurent plutôt vastes mais modeste si elle les comparait à sa propre demeure. Elle déjeuna dans la cuisine, près de la chaleur du fourneau. La conversation allait bon train. Elle passa l'après-midi dans la chambre des jumeaux tandis qu'ils lui présentaient leurs nouvelles créations. Erin buvait chacune de leur parole. Si Fred et George étaient médiocre à l'école, en dehors de Poudlard ils montraient tous leurs talents. Erin était persuadée qu'ils feraient d'excellents sorciers. Ils dînèrent avec Mr. Weasley qu'Erin ne connaissait pas vraiment, elle l'avait entraperçu chez Fleury et Bott. Il lui paraissait bien sympathique face au glacial Mr. Malfoy. Il était fasciné par les moldus, par la même occasion, Erin en apprit plus sur cette soi-disant sous-espèce. Ses vacances furent mémorables de tout point de vu. C'était la première fois que les jumeaux acceptaient de réviser sur leur temps de loisir et la première fois qu'Erin passait des jours aussi agréables. Elle fut presque déçue de devoir à nouveau faire face aux Serpentards. Les deux semaines étaient passées si rapidement qu'Erin avait l'impression de raccourcir chaque instant heureux. Elle retourna à Poudlard avec le sentiment que son cœur s'était alourdi d'une chape de béton. Le trajet du Poudlard Express lui parut encore plus court qu'à aller. Elle arriva devant le château, traînant péniblement ses valise derrière elle. Rogue arriva à son secours, en tant que directeur de maison il devait guider son élève en difficulté, il souleva sa malle et lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir en premier. Le trajet se fit en silence, elle restait repliée sur elle-même. Sa vie redevint solitaire. Sa maison l'ignorait toujours. Son année ne se termina pas en beauté. Mais au moins elle avait pu suivre la totalité des cours. Elle passait tout son temps libre avec les jumeaux Weasley. Elle les adorait. Le banquet de fin d'année arriva trop vite à son goût. Fred et George lui avait donnée d'autres Pastilles Mirette. Il suffisait d'une à présent pour qu'elle distingue chaque détails de ce qui l'entourait. Elle en glissa une sous sa langue tandis qu'elle allait à la Grande Salle où les Griffondors lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle s'arrêta et fera un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle souleva ses paupières pour découvrir deux iris couleurs saphirs, un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs entra dans son champs de vision. Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de pierres dures. Elle accourut dans sa direction pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui tendit sa main. Il la regarda un instant, perplexe, avant d'attrapa cette main ouverte. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de comprendre quelque chose. Il éclata soudain d'un rire sincère qui inquiéta légèrement Erin.

-« Quoi ? » finit-elle par dire

-« Ben ça alors ! Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ! Je me disais aussi, que tu sois si gentille après tout ça ! Tu peux me voir ! Ben ça alors ! » répondit-il, secoué de fou rire

-« Malfoy…C'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante

-« Ouais. » dit-il en reprenant une voix traînante

Elle lâcha brusquement sa main et tenta de s'en aller. Il attrapa son poignet.

-« Attends deux secondes, comment ce fait-il que tu puisses voir ? »

-« Cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu pouvais me lâcher… » cingla-t-elle

-« Comment tu me trouves alors ? » ria-t-il

-« Inintéressant et trop blond. » répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive

-« Ah vraiment, heureusement que tu ne critique pas mon nez, ce serait malvenu de la part de la personne qui l'a massacré. » dit-il vicieusement

-« Tu l'avais cherché. Au fait, je déteste la déco de notre salle commune. Maintenant laisse-moi. J'ai assez vu ta face de blondinet. » trancha-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle s'en alla sans plus un mot. Comment avait-elle pu aider Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce pauvre garçon pouvait être ce crétin de Malfoy. Le dîner se déroula très bien, même si Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny manquaient à l'appel. Les jumeaux semblaient perturbés, malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de leur demander pourquoi. Elle rentra en avance dans son dortoir, elle souhaitait préparer ses valises ce soir pour profiter de sa dernière matinée à Poudlard. Elle se coucha, mélancolique.

Elle se leva, le matin suivant, descendit à la Grande Salle et attendit. Quelqu'un au pas léger entra à sa suite. Cette personne s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot. Elle se tourna vers la personne.

-« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, n'ayant aucun indice pour l'identifier.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Il posa silencieusement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erin qui tressaillit légèrement. Elle sentit qu'il ou elle passait un bras dans son dos, elle ne réagit pas. Restant interdite.

-« Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? » sanglota une voix horriblement familière.

-« Malfoy … ? » murmura Erin, choquée de son comportement.

-« Pourquoi me détestent-ils tous ? » continua-t-il

Son bras autour d'Erin trembla. Elle devait rêver. Malfoy sanglotant sur son épaule ? Impossible. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Que dire ? Devait-elle le réconforter ? Elle glissa une main hésitante dans la nuque de Malfoy, caressant les pointes délicates de ses cheveux pâles.

-« Je ne t'aime pas. Mais je ne te déteste pas Mal…Drago. Tu es si gentil parfois, et si désagréable l'instant d'après. » chuchota-t-elle

Il s'agrippa un peu plus au pull d'Erin, secoué de sanglots.

-« Toi peut être pas. Mais _eux_ oui. » souffla-t-il

-« Qui _eux_ ? » s'inquiéta Erin

-« Mes parents…Ma famille. J'ai peur. Reste avec moi le temps que les autres arrivent. » supplia-t-il

-« D'accord. Je vais rester avec toi. » dit-elle

Elle l'entoura doucement de ses bras. Il ne pleurait plus. Ils demeurèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position, puis il se leva, pressa la main d'Erin et s'éloigna d'elle.

-« Merci. » salua-t-il avant de s'asseoir à une bonne distance d'elle. Ils furent rejoints par le reste des Serpentards, et des autres maisons. Erin mangea, distraitement et se dirigea en compagnie de Neville jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur du train et passa le temps du trajet sur son ipod, feuilletant ses photos en écoutant de la musique. Elle savait déjà que ses parents l'attendraient sur le quai. Elle descendit, et son père referma sa main sur son avant-bras. Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent dans la pièce principale de la demeure. Erin s'écroula sur les dalles de pierres tandis que son père maugréait quelque chose sur sa saleté de fille. Elle savait aussi, que ses vacances d'été ne serait pas que pur bonheur.


End file.
